HTTYD 2 Trailer Novelization - Ruffnut and Eret
by Transformers 0
Summary: The story's pretty much what the title says. The story is also telling you, "Take me! And read me!"


**Hello guys! This is my second **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** story!**

**This time I wanted to novelize one of the clips for the sequel, specifically the **_**Ruffnut and Eret**_** clip.**

**I will be novelizing the very funny clips of the sequel. So keep your eyes open for more HTTYD 2 Trailer Novelizations!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HTTYD 2 Trailer Novelization - Ruffnut and Eret<strong>

Hiccup's fire-sword burst through the lock of his cage. His head and upper body popped out. Smiling smugly, he turned to Eret and handed over his weapon.

"Oops! Almost forgot! Can't have armed prisoners!" he quipped. Below him, Astrid widened her eyes in confusion.

"How is 'this' a plan?" she asked. Hiccup smiled at the younger girl. She could still be so headstrong and reckless at times. That's what he loved about her.

Meanwhile, the poachers pressed a button on the sword, spraying out Zippleback gas. Hiccup smirked and ducked quickly as they accidentally ignited the gas.

"Oh yeah! There ya go!" chirped Hiccup, "Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained. Right bud?"

As if to prove Hiccup's point, Toothless swatted his paws at a couple of the flying embers. Wherever the embers floated, Toothless followed, wagging his tail happily.

"Give me THAT!" snarled Eret, grabbing the fire-sword and flinging it off the ship. Stormfly followed after it immediately.

"What game are you playing?" the 25-year-old man growled at Hiccup. Behind him, Stormfly had fetched Hiccup's sword and had dropped it at the poacher's feet. Her tongue hung out on one side of her mouth, like a dog.

_"I wanna play Fetch!"_ she thought, _"Play fetch with me!"_

With a frustrated grunt, Eret tossed the sword away again. Stormfly pursued it happily.

"No game," replied Hiccup, "We just want to meet Drago."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons."

Astrid got to her feet and stood next to Hiccup, eyeing Eret in suspicion. What would Eret say?

"I can change yours," Hiccup continued, offering to teach Eret all he knew about dragons, "Uh, may I?"

Suddenly, Hiccup let out a surprised scream as Hookfang snatched him off the deck. Hookfang belonged to Hiccup's younger cousin, Snotlout.

"Dragon Riders!" yelled Eret. The poachers dashed to their battle stations as Meatlug and Fishlegs burst through the sails. Astrid hauled herself up and out of the cage and searched the skies for her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, on a certain Zippleback…<strong>_

"UH! What is with all the nets?!" Tuffnut screamed in alarm. On his right, Ruffnut snarled.

"Hey, watch it!" she snapped, "That was CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!"

Suddenly, Ruffnut spotted Eret on the ship, dashing to his battle station. Forget dashing into battle, Eret looked dashing _by himself_. Ruffnut immediately forgot her huge crush on Hiccup (and her jealousy at Astrid for being very lucky to have Hiccup) and she felt her heart swooning over this mysterious, _muscular_ stranger.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Ruffnut watched in _extreme_ interest as Eret flexed his muscles before firing at them.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

The net flew straight towards them. Luckily it was a small net that would only wrap around Barf and Ruff, but it was still a hindrance to the flying of a Zippleback. However, Ruffnut didn't care at all.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Needless to say, Belch and Tuffnut were _absolutely speechless_!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys had as much laughs reading this story just as I had my laughs while typing this! Please feel free to leave a comment or review!<strong>

**Oh, and basing my calculations from the official website, character personalities, physical appearances, and the age of their voice actors and actresses, I've given the ages of the kids and ranked them in age. Note that the kids' ages are from the 2nd Movie, not the 1st Movie.  
><strong>**From Oldest to** **Youngest:**  
><strong>1. <strong>Hiccup (20)  
><strong>2. <strong>Snotlout (20)  
><strong>3.<strong> Astrid (20)  
><strong>4. <strong>Fishlegs (19)  
><strong>5. <strong>Tuffnut (19)  
><strong>6. <strong>Ruffnut (19)

**And remember, there will be more funny HTTYD 2 Trailer Novelizations coming up in the future!**


End file.
